Marcus Cole (Artur Hawkwing)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Ranger Level: 2 Experience: 1300 Alignment: Chaotic-Good Languages: Common, Elven Deity: Puchindur Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) (+2 Racial) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 22 = + CON (04) + FC (00) (Ranger) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 17 = + DEX (3) + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (1*) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (03) + Size (00) + Misc (01*) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +05 = (03) + Misc (02^) BAB: +02 = (02) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +04 = (02) + STR (02) + Misc (00) +06 to sunder medium or heavy armor with a lucerne hammer CMD: 18 = + BAB (02) + STR (02) + DEX (03) + Misc (01*) Fortitude: +05 = (03) + Class 02 (00) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +06 = (03) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * - +1 Dodge Bonus ^ - +2 Reactionary Trait Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Hammer, Lucerne: Attack: +03 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d12+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Reach, Brace Longbow: Attack: +04 = (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d08, Crit: 20/x3, Special: None Dagger: Attack: +03 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: None Cestus: Attack: +03 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: None, Off-Hand Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Any one ability at creation, chose Dexterity) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger / Wizard (+1 skill point) Languages: Common, Elven and Dwarven. Low-Light Vision: Can see twice as far as Humans in conditions of dim light. Adaptability: Receive Skill Focus as a bonus feat at 1st Level. Elf Blood: Count as both Elves and Humans for any effect related to race. Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Keen Senses: Receive a +2 Racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Multitalented: Choose two Favored Classes at 1st Level and gain +1 HP or +1 Skill Point whenever they level in either one of those classes. Class Features Ranger Armor/Weapons: All Simple and Martial Weapons, Light and Medium Armor, Shields with the exception of Tower Shields. Favored Enemy: At first level, a Ranger selects a creature type from the ranger favored enemies table. He gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive and Survival checks against creatures of this selected type. Likewise he gets a +2 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against them. A ranger may make Knowledge skill checks untrained when attempting to identify these creatures. (Undead) Track: A Ranger adds half his level (minimum 1) to Survival skill checks made to follow or identify tracks. Wild Empathy: A Ranger can improve the initial attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person. The Ranger rolls 1d20 and adds his Ranger Level and his Charisma bonus to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of Indifferent, while wild animals are usually Unfriendly. To use Wild Empathy, the Ranger and the animal must be within 30 feet of one another and under normal visibility conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute, but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. The Ranger can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but he takes a -4 penalty on the check. Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Dodge (1st Level): You gain a +1 dodge bonus to your AC. A condition that makes you lose your Dex bonus to AC makes you lose the benefits of this feat. Skill Focus (Racial): (Perception) You get a +3 bonus on all checks involving the chosen skill. If you have 10 or more ranks in that skill, this bonus increases to +6. Traits Reactionary (Combat): Gain a +2 trait bonus to Initiative checks. Magical Knack (Magic): Pick a class when you gain this trait. Your Caster Level in that Class gains +2 Trait Bonus as long as this bonus doesn't increase your Caster Level higher than your current Hit Dice. Class- Wizard Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 08 = (06) + INT (01)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Ranger) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 02 0 0 3 -1 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 04 0 3 2 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -1 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 3 -1 +0 Fly 02 0 0 3 -1 +0 Handle Animal 04 1 3 0 +0 Heal 01 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 01 0 0 1 +0 Perception 10 1 3 1 +5 * ** Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Ride 02 0 0 3 -1 +0 Sense Motive 01 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -1 +0 Spellcraft 02 1 0 1 +0 Stealth 03 1 0 3 -1 +0 Survival 05 1 3 1 +0 Swim 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * Keen Senses ** Skill Focus Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Studded Leather 25 gp 20 lb Hammer, Lucerne 15 gp 12 lb Longbow 75 gp 03 lb Arrows (40) 02 gp 06 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Silk Rope 10 gp 05 lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Rations, Trail (2 days) 01 gp 02 lb Cestus (worn) 05 gp 01 lb Total Weight: 52 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Arrows Remaining: 39 Used: Combat with Hobgoblins in basement of tower: 01 Finances PP: 00 GP: 13 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 31 Height: 6' 3" Weight: 178 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Light Tan Appearance: Somewhat tall and wirey, Marcus should probably wear a hat, though he doesn't. His hair is a bit wild and disheveled normally, more related to where and how he spends his days than an issue with a hairbrush. Despite that and the wear his clothing and armor clearly display, he seems to keep himself well attended to. Demeanor: Marcus is a pleasant sort of fellow. Usually with a smile on his lips and a joke in his eyes. He's just as likely to buy a round and listen at the local pub as he is to spin his own yarn. He seems a friendly sort, though very few know the real Marcus. If he is greeted in the street, he'll return a cheerful "How do you do?" or something of the sort. Not an easily riled sort of chap, but once he is set off he can be rather determined to achieve his objective. Background Marcus was adopted by a warm, loving farm family. His earliest memories he of his youth there involve frolicking around in fields of wheat or some other crop, chasing his brother around. Marcus was 3 years the younger and a Half-Elf in a human family, but his brother never looked at him as anything less than his equal. Marcus didn't quite understand when his brother left, taking up a sword and heading off to fight some, to Marcus, imagined evil. A band of brigands traveled the lands, raiding villages that were poorly protected. Marcus thought these were just stories or a game until the day the brigands came to the farm. His mother hid him away in the outhouse while his father tried to make peace with the brigands, offering them what would have been a portion of the extra crops grown to sell. The deal didn't sit well with the brigands leader, a General Boralis. Marcus caught bits and pieces of names and conversations. It wasn't long before the band over ran the farm and both of Marcus' parents were put to the sword. The house, crops and livestock were ransacked and then put to the torch for what couldn't be carried. The outhouse was lit aflame last, Marcus able to squirm out through a small hole he kicked out in the back. He dove into the drainage ditch nearby and waited. It was nearly nightfall before he dared move back into the farm. He stood there, a boy of perhaps 11 or 12 years in human reckoning, his heart totally lost in the carnage and destruction when a small squad of mounted soldiers from the local Lord, Lord Podera arrived, having seen the smoke. They questioned the lad, Marcus answering their questions as best as he could. They had him gather what he could and brought him back to their Lord's home. Marcus answered many questions to many different sorts of people there, but didn't flinch. He was there for nearly five days before he awoke to find his brother sitting in a chair nearby, a sword in scabbard in his lap. The two spoke, the brother trying to put on the brave face for Marcus, who hopped from his bed, hugged his brother and did what he could not before. He cried. The next time he cried was two weeks later, when word came that one of the Lord's patrols had encountered General Boralis and his band and engaged them. The brigands escaped, and all but one of the guards, including Marcus' brother, suffered terminal wounds. The Lord had been none too keen on the idea of having a Half-Elf living beneath his roof. It had been the Lady Podera who had put her foot down on the matter, keeping Marcus' place secured. But after turning 17, Marcus asked to train to join the guard, to take up his brother's quest to put an end to the brigands. Marcus quickly found he had a good mind to control a longsword, and also discovered he had a natural talent with the bow. Given his Elven heritage, he was started on the longbow and soon was able to hold his own, though certainly no true master. Not yet, anyway. The attacks of the brigands began to grow more and more daring. The Lord decided that he should send his wife, daughter and others from his House to a place of safety. The group packed into wagons and started the long voyage to Venza, where Lady Podera had family, living in the richer quarters of the city. Marcus was assigned to travel with the group as a bodyguard. He had learned not to question the orders he was given, no matter how much he might have wanted to stick to his brother's task. Sword on hip and bow and quivers over shoulders, he tromped the voyage to Venza alongside the wagons and horses. Luckily this group met with little adventure and arrived in Venza safely. Once there, the Lady Podera, her daughter and most of the others were provided quarters by her family. Marcus, however, was not as welcome when it was found he was Half-Elven. He stated that he would find his way around the city, but would be there if the family Podera should even require his blade or bow. That was two years ago. Marcus has kept himself busy, serving as scout and escort on the occasional hunting trip or escorting some scatterbrained explorer into the wild on some fool chase. He has seen little real action and his thoughts continue to focus on his family's demise at the hands of the brigands. Until one night, sitting in a crusty old place with very little light and worse wine, he heard a couple of Gnomes discussing a story they had heard of the reanimated corpses that had, for years, roamed the countryside, some of which was near Lord Podera's land, that had a reputation for being ruthless killers and seemed to revel as much in destruction as they did in plunder. He nearly dropped his earthen mug when one of the Gnomes muttered the name "Boralis" in the naming of these horrible men. He knew then and there that there had been things his brother had never shared with him about the brigands. He thought back to the farm and seemed to recall from the few glances he got of them, mounted and not, how they seemed to be almost rotting in places. It had never occurred to him before. He closed his eyes and muttered a soft prayer for his family and waited for the two Gnomes to finish their drinks. When the barmaid came to take their plates and demand payment, he stepped in, paying. The two Gnomes, a little tipsy had no argument and seemed not to mind at all when he walked outside with them. As they walked through the vendor strewn streets, Marcus prodded the pair for any information they might have on these brigands. They said they had only heard stories, but if he sought adventure, he could find it at one particular Inn near the docks. He was given no assurance that he would find someone there who know of these brigands, but he had his lead. Something more than he had done the last two years. He thanked the Gnomes, walking with them as far as a alchemist shop, which they entered, and he set his feet for the Inn they had told him of and how to find. Items used to fluff Marcus' past Marcus had been assigned as the personal guard to the daughter of the Podera family, Atchka. Atchka was a student of magic, learning from the resident Wizard. Marcus attended many of her classes, during his duty as her personal protector within the house grounds and found the things she learned to be most intriguing. He quietly tried to remember all of the lessons he witnessed for future practice himself. The daughter caught him watching at one point, but waited until they were nearly back to her chamber before quietly questioning him. She told him she thought it was rather interesting he was taking such interest in magic. That if he wanted, she could ask the Wizard to see if he had the ability to do some of these things himself. He had told her he would be honored, but at that time didn't wish to intrude on her lessons. She wished him good night and entered her chamber, the door closing behind her. Marcus reported to his own bed not long afterwards. The next day, the events above of the patrol being attacked by General Boralis' brigands unfolded, as told above. Adventure Log Tree adventure here LPF - Dockside Diversion (Level 1-3) GM: GlassEye XP Received: 0298 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items LPF - Treasure Hunt GM: Sunshadow21 XP Received: 1002 (12/31/2011) Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Ranger BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +1 to +3 Ref: +1 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Not Applicable Features: Combat Style - Archery (Point Blank Shot) You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +7 = +6 (Class) +0 (Race) +1 (INT) +08 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 16 (New Total) Level 3: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +08 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Sep 27, 2011) (GlassEye) level 1 *Approval (Sep 30, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 1 Category:Approved Characters Category:Treasure Hunt